Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power source device for a vehicle, such as a power source device for a vehicle capable of feeding electric power from the vehicle to an external device.
Description of Background Art
There are known power feed systems which use an electrically powered vehicle as a power source, and perform power conversion using an external power feed device to supply electric power to a house and electric appliances. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-198288 describes a power feed system in which an external power feed device is connected to an electrically powered vehicle. In the system, direct current (DC) power output from the electrically powered vehicle to the external power feed device is converted into alternating current (AC) power using an inverter of the external power feed device, and the AC power is supplied to an external load.
A service receptacle may be provided within a vehicle interior for a user's convenience. The above publication does not consider as to whether or not to allow a service receptacle to be used during power feed to the outside of the vehicle in this case. It is often the case that no one is present within the vehicle interior during the power feed to the outside. If power feed from the service receptacle is allowed in such a case, for example when the user forgets to turn off an apparatus connected to the service receptacle, power feed may be continued without being noticed by the user, and the apparatus may be operated in an inappropriate state and broken down.
Further, if power is output from the service receptacle and exceeds a limit value of a total output current of the vehicle during the power feed to the outside of the vehicle, the power feed to the outside of the vehicle may be stopped.